piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Woman From Seville
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 06:24, November 2, 2011 RE:Angelica's History Welcome to POTC Wiki, No, it's not a stupid question at all. You may have seen the info from this image, which itself came from a website promoting Disney Second Screen, some type of "expanded movie experience". I don't know too much about it beside what is shown in websites(particularly the official site). By the way, thanks very much for providing the plot summary for Poseidon's Peak. I can assume then that you have all the JS and Brethren Court novels? If so, can you provide the summaries for all of them? I had someone working on them, but because they left this Wiki for some unknown reason, I need someone to do them. Oh, and one more thing(if you're interested), I'm currently having our Wiki community take part in a discussion for new infobox images(aka the main images of our pages). Just so you know, we're currently in the nomination stage where we're nominating either new images OR characters who are in need of a better image(including characters from the previous films). You can learn more about it on the forum's page. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! And yes, I am...as you can tell by the link I use at the forums. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! 11/11/11 :Just reminding you all that voting will end in 3-4 days, in which the Post-OST infobox images discussion will end as well. If you haven't voted for the images yet, please search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. :After this, the winning infobox images will be posted on their appropriate places. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Tale of Billy Turner Aside from a few things, it looks pretty great. Good job! ;) Though if I may ask, if possible, can you insert quotes at the beginning of each section? It's just as our other articles(films included) has different sections with quotes, I thought it might be best to have quotes in the novel entries as well. I am of course referring to all the novel pages, not just "Tales of Billy Turner". You don't have to do it, but I'd thought I ask. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you think it can work, you're more than welcome to put it in. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC)